Sonic
by sparrowlove
Summary: The Doctor loses his sonic screwdriver, but thinks he knows where to find it. TenJack.


The sky was raining fire some two hundred million miles from the planet Earth. The Doctor, always rather admiring of meteor showers, wasted no time in starting the TARDIS up to check it out. Wasted so little time, in fact, that he didn't even think to check his pockets.

It was about forty-eight hours later, Earth time, that the Doctor realized that his sonic screwdriver was missing. He thought back, trying to remember the last time he had it, but the fantasticness of the meteor shower was still rushing through his thoughts. Making it hard to concentrate. The closest he could figure was that it had been somewhere in Wales, most likely Cardiff. As he set the TARDIS controls for a return to Earth, the Doctor guessed he knew where he could find his screwdriver, or at least someone who would be happy to help.

"Clever," the Doctor said, examining the perception filter on the outer edges of the Torchwood headquarters. "Brilliant, actually, as long as they keep quiet." He laughed to himself. "Knowing their leader, I'm not sure that's likely, but... well!" he exclaimed at the figure emerging from the hatch. Then he recognized her. "Martha Jones!" he said in surprise.

"Doctor! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Jack. I can't find my screwdriver. I think maybe he can help. He might have it. Or know where it is. Maybe. Brilliant seeing you, by the way. It's been a while." He grinned, practically bouncing in excitement

"It's been about a week," Martha replied, smiling. "Why would Jack have your sonic screwdriver?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied blandly. "But I can't find it. Maybe he found it. Maybe he needed to use it?"

The first thing that Martha Jones thought of in relation to that statement was a number of unconventional ways that Jack could have needed to use the screwdriver. Most of which would require giving the thing a thorough cleaning before anyone else could dare touch it. She considered saying this aloud, but decided against it, although the thought that it might cause a look of such surprise on the Doctor's face that it would send his eyebrows rocketing all the way up into his hair was an amusing one indeed. But instead she simply replied, "Maybe. Well, he's inside if you're planning to go and ask him. I've gotta run to the shops. It was good to see you, Doctor. See you around, yeah?" She smiled and walked off down the street.

The Doctor found his way down into the Torchwood headquarters, where he immediately crashed into someone. The someone, a pretty woman with dark hair who looked just barely familiar, screamed and pulled a gun on him.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"I'm the Doctor. I..."

"The Doctor? The Doctor? Jack's Doctor?"

"Well," the Doctor said. "Just 'the Doctor' is fine. Where's..."

And then he was there, standing in the doorway, grinning at the Doctor, and the Doctor smiled back, his eyes lighting up with pleasure.

"Let me guess, you're looking for this?" Jack pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and twirled it between his fingers. "How did you even manage to lose it?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe someone took it."

"Like me?" Jack chuckled. "How would I do that? Sneak into the TARDIS while you're sleeping? Believe me, Doctor, if I found you in bed in the TARDIS, stealing your toys would be low on my list of priorities." He handed over the tool, adding, "I tested it out a bit, hope you don't mind. And the shotgun is still better."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He turned to Gwen, who was still standing awkwardly with her gun semi-raised. "Do you mind if I take your leader for a bit? Fantastic," he said before she could answer. Jack followed him eagerly onto the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor replied. "Any suggestions?"

"To be honest," I'd like to see more of the TARDIS. Exactly how much bigger-on-the-inside is it?"

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was like a child showing off his toys. He pulled Jack from room to room and Jack, just as excited, looked around in wonder, unsure what to say.

"This is amazing," he said finally.

"Is it?"

"Well, yes, it's so..." he broke off when he realized the Doctor was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked indignantly.

"Nothing," the Doctor said, still laughing. "It just seems to take a lot of render Captain Jack Harkness speechless."

"Not from you," Jack argued. "You never fail to amaze me." With that, he pulled the Doctor into a tight embrace. They kissed, the Doctor with his hands pressed against Jack's face, Jack with one hand on the Doctor's neck and one entangled in his messy hair. When they broke apart, Jack asked "Can I come with you? Travelling?"

"What about your team?" the Doctor asked, and Jack's face fell.

"You're right. I can't leave them again.

Then the Doctor grinned. "Well, maybe just one trip."


End file.
